Kawaru
by FairyQilan
Summary: Officially abandoned.
1. The Beginning of an Era

Title:

Author: BellatrixVecours

Timeline: Directly after chuunin exams, slight AU.

Story will be written mostly from Naruto's point of view. If you don't like stories written in this manner, piss off.

_Naruto's point of view_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

Naruto's thoughts

Prologue

It was late afternoon in Konohagakure, the end of a fairly lazy, normal day. Normal except for one thing, Konoha's biggest trouble maker was sitting on the roof of his abandoned apartment complex. Quietly. Thinking. Now. An even stranger was what said troublemaker was thinking of. He wasn't thinking about jutsus or even his crush, Sakura. No he was thinking about his life. And the more he thought about his life, the less he liked it.

'_I'm so tired of this. Day after day for my entire life. There's no one I can trust. The villagers hate me for something I dodn't even know about until I became a genin. They will never let me become hokage. Every time I say I'll be hokage, they look at me as if I should be in therapy. No matter how good I get, they'd still choose Sasuke-teme even though he's a traitor. He's done nothing for the village, just sat on his ass. But they all worship him. _

**That's because you're a fool.**

Naruto jumped and spun around in the air, looking for the intruder.. "Who said that!"

"**I did. Fool. You've forgotten about me so soon?" **" No. Of course not!" said Naruto. "Who could forget about the demon in my stomach telling me to kill the village people?" He sat down on the roof again. " Geez, they don't know how lucky they are. If I was anything like they say I am, I would let you go on a killing spree." Naruto sighed. " So whaddya want kyuubi? If you're going to ask me to let you kill everyone again, forget it."

"**I wasn't go to say that, fool. I was going to ask you what you're going to do." **the Kyuubi said. "**You've been bitching and moaning about everyone hating you for the entire day, but you haven't done anthing about it." **"Didn't i just say I wasn't going to kill anyone!" Naruto yelled. **" Did I say you should kill anyone? All I said was that you should do something about it. Think about what you want to change. You should make a list. A weakling like you will never be able to remember everything" **Kyuubi sneered mentally. "I am not weak!" Naruto yelled. But I will make a list.

Naruto climbed down the side of the building quickly, scrambling to get to his writing supplies and prove to the kyuubi that he was _not _a weakling. Once inside he quickly found some paper and a pencil and wrote:

How to Prove Myself (Things to Change)

"**Couldn't come up with a better title than that, could you fool? "**Kyuubi said. "Shut up!" Naruto said "Baka Kyuubi…" he muttered.

New clothes!

"**Finally! I was wondering when you would realize your clothes make you look ****like the fool you are." **Damnit Kyuubi, SHUT UP!"

Taijutsu training.

"**Why taijutsu?" **"If Rock Lee can beat Sasuke with just Taijutsu, I can beat him if I learn. I'll ask Gai if he'll teach me.""**As long as you don't start dressing like them." "**Yeah right!"

Weapons.

"I need to get better at hitting targets. I might not get as good as Tenten, but I want to get good." "** I agree. My vessel cannot be a weakling." **

"Will You SHUT UP! I don't hear you offering to help!" Naruto yelled."

**If you're going to talk to me that way then I won't teach you any jutsus." Kyuubi said smugly. **

"I'll talk to anyway way I want! I don't care if you don't- Wait, did you just say that you'll teach me jutsus?" Naruto said, stunned.

**"That's right. But if and only if you can treat me with the respect I deserve" **Kyuubi said pompously.

"Fine. But you better keep your promise."** "You doubt me? For shame. "** Sarcasm dripped from every word**. "Now go to sleep vessel. You're going to have a long day tomorrow." **

­­­­­­­­­­­­AN.

I'm back! I've been on a long hiatus after getting my story kicked off by but i'm back now. I'm fixing some errors and starting the poll up again. Tha'ts right everyone, you can now get your votes in and vote for you favorite couple. There won't be an actual couple for some time, because i like to have a little bit of a plot, and if i start out with a relationship, this will just end up as a pure smut criticism welcome, notice I said CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Story ideas welcome. The choices are:

Naru/Hina

Naru/ Tenten

Naru/Sakura(not likely though)

Naru/Sasuke

Naru /Itachi

Naru/Gaara

Naru/Ino

Naru/Kurenai

Naru/OC

If you choose Naru/OC, you have to include a background for your character. No dumb names please. Also, I am an equal opportunity writer, the story may be slash, but it may be het all the same. Both have equal chances of occurring.

If you want, you can send a list of things you want Naruto to do/learn and I will try to fit them in.


	2. Harder Than You Thought?

Title: Harder than you thought?

Author: BellatrixVecours

Timeline: Directly after chuunin exams, slight AU.

Story will be written mostly from Naruto's point of view. If you don't like stories written in this manner, piss off.

_Naruto's point of view_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

Naruto's thoughts

_(Author's commentating)_

_(We come in on a previously unheard of scene. This is such a phenomenon that you could sell tickets and make a million. What am I talking about?)_

"**Wake up, Human. Wake up! Damn you Naruto! If you don't wake up now, I'll hurt you so bad your grandchildren will feel it!" **

_(That's right, it's the very unusual sight of not only Kyuubi, the most feared demon kitsune around waking up his vessel, but said vessel actually waking up. But don't take my word for it, read on.)_

Naruto shot straight into the air. ( _Seems to do that a lot, doesn't he?)_ "What? What's going on Kyuubi?" The obviously sleepy boy said. "**Only I could get stuck with a fool like you"** Kyuubi muttered under his breath. "**It's time for you to wake up fool. Unless you weren't serious about changing?"** "Of course I was ! What do you take me for!" Naruto yelled indignantly.** "A fool."** _(Guess who said that one? First correct guess wins… nothing!)_

Damnitt Kyuubi! Why can't you take me seriously?" Yelled Naruto. "**Probably because you said you would stop acting so foolish. 5 seconds after you made your oh so solemn oath, you acted just like you used to. No I take that back. Not even 5 minutes! **Kyuubi said scathingly. **If that's not enough, you start complaining about having to wake up to do what_ you_ wanted to do in the first place!"  
**

Naruto sat down, speechless(that's right! I said speechless!) He reviewed everything Kyuubi said, and his behavior. Then he( killing me to write this) started to….. apologize. " Sorry Kyuubi." Kyuubi's proverbial eyes bugged out his head. "You're right. I should act like I want to be treated now, shouldn't I?" At this point, Kyuubi felt like fainting. Luckily he managed to recover and say "**It thinks….**" "Not funny!" **"As long as you can keep that up, weakling, you're forgiven. Now get dressed in anything you have that ISN'T orange. Those damn jumpsuits make my eyes bleed.We're going shopping for new clothes right after your (insert kyuubi grin here) 'morning workout'. **Naruto hastened to comply, all the while wondering why he felt like he was staring death in the eye.

Ten minutes later, in the forest…..

(Naruto stood in a clearing. To the outside observer, he looked as if he was standing still. Because I like you, I'll tell you what's going on.)

Naruto was trying VERY hard not to scream. Kyuubi had just finished giving him his 'morning workout' schedule, and it was worse than Rock Lee's. (And that's saying something.) "You can't be serious Kyuubi" Naruto said. " And you expect me to finish this before sunup?" "**That's right. Get moving! ** "Kyuubi barked(No pun intended) **You only have 3 hours." **

Realizing the kitsune really WAS serious, Naruto took of, starting by running around the village 10 times…

3 hours later, Naruto was completely beat. He dragged himself back to his apartment listening to the Kyuubi's ranting.** "That was pathetic! You couldn't even finish the workout! We have a lot of work to do!"** I wasn't that bad," Naruto protested" besides, I thought you were going to teach me some jutsus." **"My jutsus will kill you if you try to use them now. You're too weak. I can teach you a healing jutsu. If' you'll hold still for a moment that is." **Kyuubi sneered. Naruto stopped walking and stood still for a few seconds. Just when he was about to complain, he was overwhelmed by a torrent of imformation. When it stopped he had received kyuubi's knowledge of a jutsu.

"What was that!" Naruto said. **" Obviously it was a memory transfer. Don't think it will always be that easy. You'll have to learn the rest of your jutsus the hard way." Now use th jutsu, slowly. I want to see your seal formation. **

"Naosu Kenko no Jutsu!" A small mist formed around Naruto. When it cleared, he was good as new, in better health than when he started even. The demon jutsu was so extensive that it fixed two small bones of his that never set.

"**And that's only a basic healing jutsu" **Kyuubi said satisfied as Naruto marveled at himself. **As you get better at using the jutsu, the mist will disappear. **

"Thanks Kyuubi!" Naruto said stunned. ****

"**Whatever human. Get your money. It's time to go shopping." **Naruto ran to obey, ready to start his day.

AN.

Fix Health no jutsu.

Bad I know but if you have a better idea…

Here are the results for the polling so far. The rules are in the first chapter!

Naru/Hina:0

Naru/ Tenten:1

Naru/Sakura:0

Naru/Sasuke :2

Naru /Itachi :2

Naru/Gaara :1

Naru/Ino :1

Naru/Kurenai :1

Naru/OC :0


	3. Company

Title: Company Author: BellatrixVecours Timeline: Directly after chuunin exams, slight AU.  
Disclaimer is in the first chapter. If it isn't, I don't own any characters, except those not in the canon version. Story will be written mostly from Naruto's point of view. If you don't like stories written in this manner, piss off.

Naruto's point of view "Kyuubi talking"  
Naruto's thoughts (Author's commentating)

Last Time in our story, Naruto was put through the wringer by his resident sadist. Kyuubi put him through a vigorous workout system that Naruto couldn't even finish! After mentally berating him, He sent him off to get his savings while ridiculing him mercilessly.

Now he was on his way to the Konohagakure market district. He took his time getting there, presenting a relaxed façade to the world. He was in fact, inwardly sweating over the questions that Kyuubi was asking him. All the questions were of simple trivia that MOST kunoichi learn while they're very young. Naruto however, having acted the clown for so long knew nothing.

He endured the insults Kyuubi through at him, tuning most of it out, though he cringed at the hours of studying Kyuubi promised to make him do.

"… and you'll learn all of it or face the consequences! Kyuubi threatened. I won't have MY vessel being an idiot! Even Shukaku's vessel is smarter, and Shukaku is a weakling! "  
"Okay,Okay, jeez… Calm down. It wouldn't kill you to stop yelling, you know!" "Calm Down? I'll show you calm! Stupid vessel"  
"Whatever Kyuubi. I'll learn it. I promised, didn't I? I won't go back on that, even if I may slip, and act dumb sometimes."

Kyuubi was quiet for a moment. " You better keep your promise, Naruto. Or you'llfind yourself left behind. Your friends, the people you love, will have no place for you anymore. You must change. Everything has to. Or it is destroyed."

Speechless at the sudden gravity of Kyuubi's words, Naruto kept on walking, preoccupied with what his 'tenant' just said. So preoccupied he didn't see/hear when a certain someone greeted him. He didn't even see, when this someone, angry at being ignored, picked up a bat and started to swing it at him.  
(Yes, I said a bat. A brickbat, to be specific)  
He was so preoccupied, that he dodged said bat without paying attention, and made said person's jaw drop. (Want me to tell who the person is? Have I annoyed you into wanting to kill me yet?) Naruto finally looked up when Kyuubi broke his trance, and mentally slapped him.

"Fool! Pay attention to your surroundings! If this was a battle you would be dead already"  
"But what would I be doing in a battle in the first place Kyuubi? You no that Tsunade isn't going to let me out of her sight as long as the Akatsuki are after me. And they're not likely to give up anytime soon"  
Just pay attention, will you. The blond girl has been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes now. (And the first girl in is Ino. Didn't expect that did you? That doesn't mean this is going to be Naru/Ino though. I promised to follow the poll and I will.)

"Naruto! If you don't stop ignoring me right now , I'm going to show this tonfa so far up your ass that you'll need Kami-sama to get it out! "Shouted the irate Ino.  
"Sorry Ino," Naruto said " I was thinking about something. I didn't mean to ignore you.Did you want something?  
"Yes I wanted something! I was trying to be friendly and ask how you were, what's going on, and even if you wanted some company in shopping." Ino said. "But since I'm obviously not important, I'll just go away."

Ino reviewed what Ino said. But one thing stuck in his mind. "Wait Ino!" he said. " How did you know that I'm going shopping"  
She held out a small piece of paper. "You dropped this."Naruto paled. She had the LIST! "Sooo. Tired of being a baka?" Naruto, shocked that he had been stupid enough to drop the list, just nodded. "Then I suggest that you get some help. You know nothingabout clothes, or weapons. In fact, You're a complete idiot when it comes to shopping!" Ino finished gleefully. "Are you going somewhere with this Ino?" Naruto asked." I don't need you to insult me." "Like I said, I, the infamous Ino, the most beautiful kunoichi alive, the smartest and most incredible girl you will ever have the privilege to talk to, will help you learn how not to be a baka"  
"And what's in it for you?" Naruto asked. " Why would you help me? You never even wanted to speak to me before, let alone spend time with me"  
"Well……"Ino said "I was hoping you would teach me"  
WHAT! Naruto said. " You want ME to teach YOU?1 Are you out of your thrice damned mind!" And you shut up! Naruto said mentally to Kyuubi, who was currently laughing his spiritual ass off.

"Please, Naruto? If you teach me I'll help you and keep it secret too." Ino said. "You don't want everyone to know, right. If you say no, I'll tell the whole village"  
Damn that girl" Naruto thought "She's got me!" "It's your own fault for being careless. Now suffer the consequences. "

"Fine" Naruto said. "But don't get in my way. And try to talk about something OTHER than Sasuke, will you? I hear enough about him form Sakura.

"Yes!" Ino said. "You won't regret this"  
I already regret it Naruto said mentally to Kyuubi, sending the demon into another fit of laughter.

So Naruto, with a companion now, continued on to the shopping district of Konoha.

AN.

As you can see in the poll, I got requests for both Naruto/Neji and Naruto Ino pairings. I have thought of some possibilities so they are now in the running.

Katana-kun: I do think that blaming the Uchiha massacre on Orochimaru is a very good possibility. However, It's also very cliché, so I may not do it. You'll have to wait and see.

DotDotDotMan : Glad that you like the story. This is my first Naruto fic, my first serious fic actually. I usually do one-shots or poems. Dialogue that means something is a bit new to me.

Tsugath: I really don't want to do a love triangle. I'm trying to keep it simple. But maybe in the next fic…

Firehedgehog: Please choose one!

yu3ry0ng: I don't know the name of the body-flicker technique, help would be appreciated.

Aya-sama: You're obviously a very opinionated person. I don't think that Itachi/Naruto is a bad/disgusting pairing, and neither do a lot of people. A yaoi pairing is very likely to happen if I follow the poll (which I will). I do appreciate you're input however, so thank you for the vote.

Crrot 6: You're right, there aren't many Tenten/Naruto pairings. That's why I'm willing to give her a chance. I know that the whole Kyuubi –teaches- Naruto thing has been done half to death, but what can I say, I love it! I like the idea of Fem! Gaara, however the idea of having to create the circumstances and reasons for him being/becoming female is overwhelming. I got a headache thinking about it! Ideas are welcome for any other pairing (nothing to complicated please).

Yum2As Always it is nice to hear from you. Now, On the subject of Kyuubi and his eyes bleeding, I do have an explanation for that. Just because his eyes are orange, doesn't mean he sees everything that way. Your pupils are black but everythin you see isn't that way, is it? He is red, but really, is that his fault? And Naruto's jumpsuit is much brighter than even Kyuubi. The jutsu that Kyuubi taught Naruto is only a low level jutsu(at least to kyuubi) so it didn't replenish his charka, just his body. Be sure to get some rest, and thanks for the review!

ranma hibiki: You're right, Kyuubi does have hjis work cut out for him. He'll try his best though.

TheRageInCraze: Thnak you for you're very well thought out vote. I can tell you spent some time thinking.

Naru/Hina:0

Naru/ Tenten:1

Naru/Sakura(not likely though):0

Naru/Sasuke: 2

Naru /Itachi :3

Naru/Gaara:1

Naru/Kurenai:1

Naru/Ino :2

Naru/OC :0

Keep those votes coming. Only 4 more chapters to vote in people! 


	4. Shop Clerks or Demons?

Title: Shop Clerks or Demons?

Author: FairyQilan (Bellatrix Vecours)

Beta: Yin

Timeline: Directly after chuunin exams, slight AU.

Disclaimer is in the first chapter. If it isn't, I don't own any characters, except those not in the canon version. Story will be written mostly from Naruto's point of view. If you don't like stories written in this manner, piss off.

I got a bit of feedback on my cheesy cartoon style way of telling what happened in the chapter before. I would be happy if those who send negative feedback would give ways to make the story better. I do thank those of you who have done so, Yum2 being the most frequent, with her essay length reviews. Thank you.

Mood Right Now: Hyper on caffeine. Red Bull gives you wings!!

_Naruto's point of view_

"**Kyuubi talking"**

Naruto's thoughts

_(Author's commentating)_

Other characters thoughts

The unlikely pair walked down the road, turning and stopping every so often to avoid the crowd. Both were silent, another thing strange about the two. Usually one would be irritating the other. Anyone that knew the two would find something wrong with the picture.

Ino glanced at Naruto frequently, as if trying to figure him out.

I didn't expect things to turn out this way. I thought he would laugh at me when I asked him to train me. I guess he really is desperate to change his look. There's no other reason he would agree. He seems different now, more confident. Real confidence too, not like he was before, playing pranks to boost himself. Maybe this can work. I wonder if he can help me get better though. I just realized it, even Sakura is better than me now. I can't just use my family jutsu all the time. I need to learn other things. Kiba and Chouji are no help. They don't try to learn anything new either. I'll do what it takes to get better and force those idiots to as well! They're not going to drag me down! And Naruto's just the person to help. And if he can't…. at least I can get him out of those _hideous_ clothes.

Ino smirked at the thought of what she was going to do to Naruto.

The hell Kyuubi had put him through the day before would seem like heaven compared to today.

_(See the ominous foreshadowing. All males, know of the pain he will go through. Tomboys too.)_

Meanwhile, Naruto was talking to Kyuubi, once again being drilled, this time, in proper ninja etiquette.

**Having no parents is no excuse to act like a fool! You'll learn the proper way to behave or die!!!** Kyuubi said. **Think of what your father would say if he knew his son grew up to be an uncouth boor. A ninja that can charm the ladies will never have anything to fear. **

What are you talking about Kyuubi? My manners are fine. Besides, what do girls have to do with this? Naruto said.

**If you have to ask, you don't deserve to know.** Kyuubi said.** Even that spandex freak Rock Lee has better manners than you. **

He is not a freak!!! Besides, what does a demon no about manners?

**More than you, fool. Now shut up and listen. This is the proper way to bow to a beautiful lady……**

Poor Naruto listened for the bulk of their walk. Just when he was about to scream about the injustice of it all (channeling Wufei! -), he saw Ino smirk out of the corner of his eye. A cold wind blew, making a shiver run down his back. The window pane in the store they were in front of cracked, and shattered.

**My, how very ominous……** Kyuubi smirked.

…………………… Naruto had a very bad feeling about the shopping trip now. A very bad feeling indeed.

"We're here!" Ino said. Let's hurry up! "My mom will come looking for me soon!"

Why would your mother be looking for you?" Naruto said curiously.

"Well……I'm supposed to be watching the flower shop but I got bored, so I bailed." said Ino.

"Tch. Left your poor parents to do all the work while you spend their money. Some daughter you are." Naruto said, smirking.

"Shut up! I'm not spending their money anyway, I'm spending yours." With that, Ino grabbed Naruto's jumpsuit and pulled him into a store.

Inside, Ino started pulling clothes of racks and dumping them into Naruto's hands. Within 5 minutes, he was completely hidden by the mound of clothing he was holding.

" Mmph mmph" The clothing pile formerly known as Naruto said.

"What?" Ino said, "Speak up, I can't hear you."

Irritated, Naruto dumped half of the clothes into a nearby chair. "I said, slow down! The clothes aren't going anywhere. Besides, I'm not buying all of this anyway. I'm not rich you know."

Ino looked miffed. "Fine. This should be enough for now. Go try them on." She instructed.

"What?" Naruto said.

"I said try them on! Are you deaf Naruto!?" Needless to say, that was Ino.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto went into a stall, carrying most of the clothes with him.

5 minutes later he yelled "Ino!! I am not wearing this."

"What was that Naruto?" Ino said. She gestured for a decidedly feminine looking male shop clerk to come over. "I couldn't hear you "

Naruto, falling for her act completely, burst out of the stall. "I am NOT wearing this!!! If I try to wear this to a fight, my opponents will die laughing!!"

Ino and the shop clerk ( Who's name is Yuki, by the way) stared appreciatively at the Naruto, who was clad in a pair of tight red leather pants, black leather collar, crisscrossed chains and a red leather trench coat.

In other words, he looked very, very yummy.

"I don't know, hun," the very feminine clerk said, walking around Naruto to get a better view, _( if you haven't noticed, this is a bad attempt at comic relief) _"I think you look hot!" Yuki punctuated his words by pinching Naruto on the ass.

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!** Kyuubi was, at this point in danger of dying of laughter.

I am not laughing! Naruto thought angrily. To Yuki he said, "Who the hell are you and why the hell did you touch my ass!!

"Naruto…" Ino said laughing, "this is Yuki. He's a fashion expert."

Naruto gave the man a long look. What he saw was not the look of an expert. Aiko was dressed in hot Pink leather pants, a white dress shirt and white leather boots. "Expert my ass! If he's going to try to dress me like him, I'll cut his head off!"

"Don't worry, Yuki said, "Pink is NOT your color. We'll be looking at more reds and blues for you. And don't you look cute in that outfit!"

Naruto gave Yuki a murderous look and walked back into the changing booth. "Make sure he keeps his hands to himself!!" he said, obviously pissed.

2 hours later, Naruto and Ino are leaving the shopping district. Naruto is laden with bags. To Naruto's dismay, that horrible (to him) first outfit is one of the outfits Ino had him buy. Along with that were plenty of accessories.

Naruto was very quietly muttering to himself about psycho shoppers and touchy shop clerks. To him, it seemed as if every store they went into had a clerk that just HAD to touch him. And none of them seemed to care who he was. When he tried to scare one, she just laughed and ran here hands done his chest. All of them did that! It was torture! If it wasn't illegal, then it should be!

"**Maybe kit, it's because the ninja were the ones I targeted." **Kyuubi said.

"What? Naruto said. What do you mean?" 

"**I didn't go after just anyone. I went to your side of the village for a reason."**

"Why? Why was the ninja half of Konoha so important? Naruto thought."

"**I will tell you another time. Maybe."**

With that, Kyuubi was silent.

'Hey! What do you mean maybe!! Wake up!' Naruto scowled. That damn fox was asleep again. He didn't know who was worse, the perverted shop clerks, or the demon.

"Ino!!!!!" An angry voice said. "There you are! Where have you been?! I've been searching for you for a long time. How dare you leave when you're supposed to be working?" Ino's mom dragged Ino of by the scruff of her neck, scolding her errant daughter.

Ino smiled weakly at Naruto's receding figure and waved. Naruto, though weighed down managed to wave back.

I guess that was her mom. And that means…… I'm free! No more shopping!

"**Not so fast fool! You still don't have any weapons. "**The previously silent Kyuubi said. "**You have to come back tomorrow and get some."**

"Well that's different," Naruto said. "Weapons are cool."

Kyuubi sighed in frustration. "**Whatever. If you don't find anything suitable, you will have to make your own."**

"What! Whaddaya mean make my own?! I don't know how to forge weapons!" Naruto said. And you don't know how to either!

"**You don't know what I know how to do, whelp. And even if you don't know how, didn't you say that girl Tenten's father makes weapons?"**

That's right, they even have a shop! I can go there for weapons! 

Satisfied that the gaki had a plan, Kyuubi went to sleep. Alone in his head, Naruto headed home to devours the ramen population of his apartment.

AN. I'm back again. But for how long? I don't really know. Mostly I'm writing while trying to get over the flu. My sister and I are both sick, so you'll actually get some chapters in. The poll is back on. The pairing of the story, though there won't be one for some time, will depend on that. I have no preference between slash and hetero pairings, so you can vote for anyone. 2 votes will put your candidate in the poll. Rants about how unnatural slash is will not be tolerated, simply skipped over.

Naru/Hina:2

Naru/Ino: 7

Naru/Itachi: 9

Naru/Gaara : 1

Naru/Neji: 1

Naru/Sakura: 0

Naru/Sasuke : 1

Naru/Tenten: 1

Naru/OC :0


End file.
